


Done and Dusted

by hokage35



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Buffy inspired, Fluff, M/M, Slash, Top Dean, we all know Cas is a bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was just like any other nineteen year old. He loved his music, food, booze, and sex. He considered himself pretty normal, like anyone else, except for the small fact that he happened to also be a vampire slayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bar Hopping

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so apologies for errors. There will be smut in later chapters. Comment if you wish. Hope you enjoy :)

Dean was just like any other nineteen year old. He loved his music, food, booze, and sex. He considered himself pretty normal, like anyone else, except for the small fact that he happened to also be a vampire slayer.

He’d only been in college a few weeks. Orientation was nice enough, he’d scored his own dorm room for at least a semester which was a plus. Made storing his weapons a whole lot easier. Things were going pretty well, so far he’d only run into a couple of vampires and one nasty looking scale ridden demon.

Dean had decided to give himself a break as he walked around a bar looking for a quiet spot to sit and relax with a couple of drinks, thanks to a fake ID he’d picked up last week for $50. He was almost lost in his own train of thought when he’d seen them. Two guys: one small and one much larger. The larger guy was grinding hard on the smaller guy easing him towards an exit.

To the normal eye it wouldn't have seemed like anything but Dean wasn't so sure. While he wasn't protesting the smaller guy didn't seem like he wanted to leave. When the slipped out the back door Dean followed. Maybe he was wrong, maybe they just wanted to be alone, may…his mind cut off when he heard the familiar growl. 

“Stay still,” the larger man had backed the other guy into a wall. “This won’t hurt a bit.”

“Actually,” Dean said as he grabbed the larger frame. “This is gonna hurt a lot,” with a quick action he threw the other man across the alleyway at least fifteen feet. The smaller man slid down against the wall for cover. So much for having the night off.

The vampire quickly recovered. He hissed and growled at Dean. The newer ones always hissed, Dean noted. It came charging but Dean’s reflexes were too quick as one swift kick sent the demon back down. “Come on big guy you can do better than that.”

Again the vampire charged this time his right fist connected with Dean’s face, but the slayer quickly recovered returning three of his own punches. Another kick and Dean reached into his jacket to retrieve a stake. Copping another hit to the face Dean lunged forward driving the stake into his attacker’s chest. “Three…two…one,” he counted in his head before the demon dissipated into dust.

“You okay?” Dean had turned around, stake back in his jacket. He was looking down at the smaller man. “Come on,” he held out his hand. 

After a few moments the smaller man looked up at him and took the offer to help him up. “Thank-thank you,” he stuttered.

“No problem dude,” Dean shrugged it off. “All part of the job.” Thought Dean was always happy when the damsel in distress turned out to be rather hot as was the case.

“What was that?” a hitched breath finally asked.

Dean huffed, he was not one for sugar coating things. “Vampire, but it is okay he’s gone now.”

“Vampires don’t exist,” came the scoffed reply.

“Dude, seriously? Did you not just see him turn to dust like twenty seconds ago?” Dean retorted. That silenced the other man. “Come on,” Dean groaned. “Let’s get you somewhere safe.”

The smaller man followed Dean, a little too closely but Dean dismissed it due to the ordeal this guy had just faced. 

“Was he going to kill me?” came the question Dean had been dreading. It was hard dealing with people after saving them.

“Yeah,” Dean mumbled. “Bite to the neck then goodnight for you.”

The other guy went a shade paler than before. “Oh.”

They walked in silence for a few minutes before they spoke again. “How did you know?”

“Like I said, all part of the job.” They turned down the corner of the street before entering the main courtyard of campus. “Are you a student here?” Dean asked, hoping this guy did not live too far away. 

“Yes,” came the nodded reply. “Just up ahead I’m in the Smith building.”

“No way,” Dean beamed. “Me too.” 

The smaller man furrowed his brow. “So you’re not a police officer or some sort of secret agent?”

Dean laughed. “No man, I’m a vampire slayer.” The words just kind of escaped him before Dean could even realize what he was saying. He was sure his Watcher Bobby would smack him over the back of the head with a shovel if he had heard him so easily divulge his sacred and secret identity. 

“Vampire slayer?”

It was too late to back track now as Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. “Yeah, he who fights the forces of evil and generally anything that goes bump in the night.”

The pair neared the dorm building. “Well I guess this is goodnight, thank you again…”

“Dean,” Dean knew by the puzzling look on the other man’s face was due to the fact that they hadn't exchanged names yet. 

“Thank you Dean,” he stuck out his hand. “I’m Castiel.”

“No problems Castiel,” Dean ignored the jolt he felt when he grabbed the smaller guy’s hand. He also fought tooth and nail not to get lost in his deep blue eyes either. "Just be more careful next time."

Confused Castiel turned around on the top step leading into the building only to notice Dean wasn't following him. “Aren't you coming in? I thought this was your dorm too?”

“It is,” answered Dean. “But I want to do another sweep of the grounds before turning in. Get inside Cas and you’ll be fine.”

Nodding, Castiel turned and opened the door. “Dean,” he called out to the retreating figure. The other man turned around at the sound of his voice. “Ah,” Castiel paused. “Stay safe.” He still wasn't exactly sure what was going on but he knew he owed this new stranger his life.

Dean returned his smile. “Always do,” he replied with a wink before taking off into the night.


	2. Slow Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Cas look I’m sorry but I have to ask. You haven’t told anyone about what happened last night? About me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two. I hope some people are enjoying this :)

The following day Dean felt too restless to concentrate in class. All he could think about was the night before when he’d rescued Castiel. He was glad fate put him there at that exact moment in time.

Piling his books he got up and retreated back to his room. He had two hours before sundown to make a start on his marketing assignment. He wasn’t the biggest fan of studying business but he knew landing a comfy 9-5pm position would be good for his lifestyle allowing him plenty of time to focus on his real job.

Stretching as he stood, Dean placed some pizza crusts into the bin before he turned to his closet. Bending down he opened the combination lock on his weapon chest and grabbed a couple of stakes. It was just before nine as he headed out. 

The night was turning out to be a total bore. Dean patrolled two cemeteries and the local park. Nothing, except one stray cat that ran across his path. Eleven-thirty his watch read. He was getting ready to do a last sweep of the campus before calling it a night. Then he spotted it. A figure walking along the path alone. ‘I don’t believe it,’ Dean thought to himself as he closed the gap between himself and the other figure who appeared to be walking from the library towards the dorms. The other guy might as well wear a big ‘come bite me’ sign Dean shook his head until he got closer. As he passed a clearing and turned a corner Dean’s jaw dropped. God damn it. “Cas!?”

The figure stopped, turned around and smiled at him. “Oh…hi Dean.”

“Cas man what the fuck?” Dean was not trying to hide the fact that he was pissed off.

“What?” Castiel looked confused. 

“Did we learn nothing from our near death experience last night? You can’t just go walking around by yourself at night man. You’re making yourself an easy target.” Dean rubbed his left temple to sooth his growing headache.

“Ah,” Castiel blushed in embarrassment, hanging his head. “I was in the library and I guess I lost track of time. I’m sorry Dean.” He was clearly upset.

Dean flung his head back. Great now he felt like a dick for upsetting the other man. “Cas it’s okay, look I’m sorry I didn’t mean to yell at you. Come on I’ll walk you back to your room.” Dean offered. He was heading back there anyways.

“Did you,” Castiel was nervous as he spoke. He lowered his voice to a whisper even though the pair were the only ones walking the pathway. “Did you kill any vampires tonight?”

“No,” Dean groaned, surprisingly happy to have someone to discuss his patrolling with. “Though I did almost kill a stray cat.”

“There are vampire cats?” Castiel seemed perplexed.

Dean could not help but laugh at the question.

“What?” Castiel did not know whether he should feel stupid or laugh along.

“Nothing,” Dean steadied himself as they neared their building. In silence the pair entered the building and proceeded to the nearest stairwell. But Dean knew there was a burning question he’d have to get off his chest sooner rather than later. Reaching out he grabbed Castiel, stopping the other man. “Cas look I’m sorry but I have to ask. You haven’t told anyone about what happened last night? About me?”

Castiel paused and furrowed his brow. He seemed to do that a lot. “Dean I,” he was caught off guard by the question. “No Dean, I haven’t. You saved me last night and even tonight you’re keeping me safe again.” He was far too shy to meet Dean’s gaze directly. “I owe you my life.”

Dean could not contain the smile that crept its way across his face. “Why did you even go with that guy last night? He didn’t seem like your type.” Good one Dean, you barely know the guy and you’re already assuming who he should and should not date, he thought to himself. Why did it annoy him so much?

“It’s silly,” Castiel could feel his cheeks start to redden. “He ah…he ah…” Castiel stuttered. “He called me gorgeous and no one’s ever really noticed me before and I-” Castiel was cut off mid-sentence as Dean’s lips connected with his own. It was a short kiss but more than enough to send shivers of pleasure and want down both men’s spines. 

“You are gorgeous,” Dean whispered as he pulled away. “I’m glad I was able to help you Cas.” He really hadn’t planned that kiss, it sort of just happened and now the slayer had a lump in his throat as he awaited a reaction. 

Stunned Castiel’s face went twenty more shades of pink and red. “Ah…Um…This is my floor... Goodnight Dean.” Hesitantly Castiel backed away and exited the stairwell making his way to his room. His roommate Crowley wasn’t home so he didn’t have to answer any awkward questions as he fell into his bed grinning ear to ear.

That wasn’t exactly the reaction Dean had been hoping for but it wasn’t too bad. Maybe the night wasn’t a complete waste of time after all?


	3. Carving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea how many chapters this will be...the plot bunnies are still in charge :P
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

“I don’t get it,” Dean breathed as he ducked to avoid the attack. “I’ve kissed a couple of girls and guys in my time and usually when they go that red and doe eyed it means they liked it, so why the hell has he been avoiding me?” Dean was grabbed from behind. He swung his head back, connecting with the figure behind him, before turning and grabbing his attacker to line up a well-aimed punch. “I knew I should have got his number when I had the chance. Maybe I freaked him out? He seems like the shy nerdy type. Maybe I should have gone slower?”

The vampire went staggering back but soon tried to counter attack.

“And his eyes,” Dean started rambling again. “They are the most perfect eyes I have ever seen.” Dean blocked a kick before swinging back at the vampire. “Then there’s that perfect mop of black hair that just makes me wanna grab hold and ugh,” Dean groaned, slightly distracted which earned him a hit to the stomach. 

“Are you talking to me?” the Vampire was more than confused. “And what are you talking about?” The slayer seemed more interested in describing some guy he had met than in slaying.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Have you even been listening?” Dean was holding his stake now. “Geez I know we’re fighting to the death and all but that’s no reason to be rude.” Agitated the vampire lunged, Dean side-stepped him and tripped him to the ground. “Fine,” Dean grunted before leaning down and staking the demon. “Don’t help.”

He was annoyed to say the least. That was the third vamp he’d taken his frustrations out on that night. Checking his watch Dean saw that it was now after two am. He dusted himself off and started for home. 

He’d kissed Castiel, he felt the chick-flick sparks fly and expected that to be it. But over the past two days Castiel had ignored him. Once in the lobby of their dorm and another time in their shared class. Dean was sitting at the back and tried waving but Castiel just sat down the front with a few of the other nerds and ignored him as he appeared completely content in his own little bubble. ‘I saved your life,’ was all Dean wanted to yell out across the lecture hall. 

It was Saturday afternoon and Dean was sporting a nasty pair of claw marks along his abdomen. He’d been over zealous in taking on a werewolf. Part of him had forgotten that it was a full moon. It did not bother him too much. It’d be all healed in another day. The fast healing was definitely one of the perks he enjoyed most. He was contemplating how to start his essay when a knock at the door pulled him back to reality.

It was probably just Meg from down the hall inviting everyone on their floor to another party. Sighing he stood up and answered the door. To his surprise he was met by a pair of familiar blue eyes.

“Cas?” Dean sounded a little too excited as he spoke. 

“Hi Dean,” the smaller man was standing in his door way. 

Moving aside, Dean let him enter his room. “How did you find me?"

"A girl called Meg told me which room was yours," Castiel gestured towards the girl at the other end of the hallway who was stapling a party flyer to the notice board. Castiel moved inside and slid his backpack off. “I made you something.” He seemed hesitant, almost embarrassed at first but still he reached into his backpack and pulled out the gift.

“Cas,” Dean looked down at the item. He couldn't help but chuckle.

“You don’t like it?” Castiel seemed hurt.

“No, no, no, I love it,” Dean ran his hands over the point. “I just can’t believe you made me a stake.” Dean looked quizzically at the item.

“It’s silly, I know,” Castiel reached out to grab it but Dean swatted his hands away.

“It’s awesome,” he paused meeting Castiel’s gaze. “You’re awesome.” Like Dean had remembered the smaller man’s face began to go red. “I thought you were avoiding me after…you know?”

Shaking his head Castiel let out the breath he’d been holding onto. “No, well kind of. I just didn't want you to see me until I’d finished. Sorry I didn't think it’d take so long.” He looked down at his hands reflecting on the cuts and splinters he’d endured. 

“Tell me about it,” laughed Dean he’d carved many a stake in his time. “But you didn't have to make me anything Cas.”

Castiel helped himself to the chair by Dean’s desk. “You saved my life, it’s the least I could do.”

Dean just shook his head. “You don’t have to keep mentioning it, it’s what I do and you certainly don’t owe me anything for it.”

“Are you heading out tonight?” Castiel asked.

“Nah,” Dean was leaning against his desk beside the smaller man. “Not the smartest move to go back out till this is all healed.” He lifted his shirt to show the slightly blood stained bandage across his stomach.

Castiel immediately reached out to touch the wound. “Dean you really should have changed this dressing by now.” His mother was a nurse so he knew a thing or two about first aid. 

Dean stepped back. “I’m good, I heal fast.”

“Not if you get an infection,” Castiel retorted, already on his feet to retrieve the first aid kit Dean had tossed to the floor beside his bed. “This is a rather impressive kit,” Castiel thumbed through the various bandages and dressings. “Now sit,” Castiel ordered, pointing to the bed.

‘A good slayer always has a decent first aid pack available you idjit,’ his watcher’s words echoed in his mind as Dean removed his shirt and took a seat on the bed.

Suddenly it became obvious to the pair how little space there was between them as the air seemed to thicken with awkwardness and anxiety. Methodically Castiel took to the task at hand removing the old bandage and began cleaning the area with rubbing alcohol. 

Dean hissed at the sensation a mixture of pain from the alcohol and excitement from Castiel’s touch.

“Sorry,” Castiel mumbled before tearing open a fresh bandage. In mere moments he was finished and admiring his handy work. It didn’t take long before he started to notice the rest of Dean’s bare torso and arms. Smooth skin with perfectly shaped muscles. Castiel’s heart beat tripled as he continued looking up until his gaze met Dean’s. “All done,” he barely got the words out before Dean pulled him into a kiss.


	4. 1st Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean stood and followed him to the door. “Next time,” Dean smiled, part of him wanted to take this slow as well, to treat Castiel right. “I’m going to take you on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I wanted to post sooner but I have reworked the next few chapters making the fic bigger than originally planned. This is kind of a build chapter but still I hope everyone enjoys it.

Dean was more than eager to say the least. He hadn’t had sex in a while but it was more than that. As he kissed Castiel he felt a fire in the pit of his stomach, a real passion. 

The pair made out for what felt like an eternity. Hands roaming all over each other until Dean reached for button on the other man’s jeans.

Castiel jumped at the gesture and moved away. His lips were swollen from being kissed and his face was flush with excitement. Still he put some distance between Dean and himself. “I,” he attempted but the words just wouldn’t come. He looked a little embarrassed.

“It’s okay,” Dean replied instantly knowing what Castiel was trying to tell him. He wasn’t ready. That was completely logical, they barely knew each other. But logic did not help with the erection Dean was currently trying to hide.

“I should go,” Castiel moved nervously off of the bed.

Dean stood and followed him to the door. “Next time,” Dean smiled, part of him wanted to take this slow as well, to treat Castiel right. “I’m going to take you on a date.” One last kiss and Dean finally remembered to trade phone numbers with Castiel. Feeling a little sexually frustrated he banged his head against the door frame and watched as the other man’s figure disappeared around the hallway. He didn’t stay there long when he realized that he was actually shirtless and sporting a fresh bandage around his abdomen which would raise a few eye brows from the other students in the dorm.

Still worked up from their make out session, Dean went patrolling hoping to let off some steam. He was injured but Dean knew from experience that a cold shower wouldn’t make the way Castiel’s lips felt against his subside. However he had no luck, another dud night without a demon in sight. He’d heard a scream close to midnight but when he got closer he just saw some dickhead who’d scared his girlfriend as a joke. 

Getting back to his room Dean stripped off down to his boxers and jumped into bed with his laptop. Dick in hand he lazily looked over a few of his favorite porn sites, but in reality he didn’t need them. The memory of Castiel’s body pushed up so closely to his own was all that he needed to get off.

It was just after two am when Dean finally fell asleep. Tomorrow was Sunday and he could sleep in. At least so he thought.

It was just after seven when his phone buzzed waking him. 

_Cas: Good morning Dean. I was wondering if you’d perhaps like to join me for breakfast?_

Dean blinked his eyes a few times, his mind still half asleep and hazy. _Cas it’s early Sunday morning and I was out late last night._ He didn’t mean to sound like a dick but he was tired.

_Cas: I’m sorry Dean, I forget that not everyone is an early riser like myself…wait weren’t you supposed to be resting?”_

Great Dean thought to himself. It’s not like he could reply with ‘yeah but I couldn’t stay home when you left me all worked up and hard as a rock.’ He didn’t have time to reply with an apology before another text came through.

_Cas: Get some sleep. We can do brunch, say 10:30am? And you can tell all about your slaying._

Dean didn’t know whether to snort or frown at the text. He had never actually had brunch before. _Sounds good, send me the details._ He chucked his phone down and tried to get in a couple more hours sleep before having to get up to meet Castiel. A part of him was glad that Cas knew his secret and that he had someone he could talk to about it all.

9:54am Dean’s alarm clock read when he woke again. He’d have just enough time to shower and get ready before having to meet the Castiel. Thankfully the other man had chosen a café adjacent to campus. 

10:29am Dean made it to the café. Castiel was already inside at a booth, he stood up and gestured towards Dean to join him. 

Instantly upon reaching the other man, Dean pulled Castiel into a kiss. When they pulled apart Dean saw Castiel’s face go bright red, but he didn’t care that they were in public or that people could see them. The pair then sat and proceeded to check the menu. 

“Dean,” beamed the waitress as she appeared at their booth. Charlie her name tag read as Castiel watched the pair interact. She shared an economics class with Dean. The pair had become friends over their mutual love of television shows. “Who’s your friend?”

“Ah this is Cas, my date,” Dean gestured between the two of them, surprised at how right it felt to call Castiel his date. “Cas, Charlie – Charlie, Cas.”

“Pleasure,” Castiel stuck out his hand to take Charlie’s.

Charlie smiled warmly. “So what will it be?”

“I’ll take the special, oh and a coffee; black,” Dean cut in, he was tired and in need of food and caffeine. Charlie rolled her eyes, signalling Dean to be more of a gentleman and let his date order first but it was too late.

Castiel however either didn’t mind or didn’t take any notice. “I’ll have the same, but cream in my coffee please.”

“Sure thing,” Charlie collected the menus and left them be.

“So does Charlie know that you’re a you know?” Castiel asked.

“What? No!” Dean replied instantly. “You’re the only one Cas.”

Brunch as it turned out wasn’t so bad Dean though as he paid for their meal. They pair then decided to take a walk along the park lands not far from campus.

“It’s so beautiful here,” Castiel commented as he looked out at the meadow alongside a stream.

“Yeah,” Dean agreed. “You’d never have guessed I killed a polgara demon just over there last week,” he pointed to a large oak tree on the other side of the water. Castiel stopped and stared at the tree Dean was referring to. “What?” Dean noticed the furrowed brow on the other man.

Castiel scratched the side of his head. “It’s just your so casual about all this, you say you killed a demon as easily as I would say I killed a spider.”

Dean smirked. “The superpowers help a bit.”

“Superpowers?” Castiel repeated.

“Yeah, I’m Batman,” Dean wiggled his eyebrows.

“Batman didn’t have superpowers,” deadpanned Castiel causing Dean to pout. Both men then erupted into a laugh. 

Their date ended around 3pm. Time went by a little faster than Castiel had thought. They kissed outside Castiel’s dorm room and Dean was trying his best to subtly suggest that they continue it inside but Castiel finally pulled back. “Dean I have a test tomorrow.” 

Playfully Dean tried to pull Cas closer but the look on the other man’s face meant business. “Fine,” he eventually grunted through his teeth before he felt one last delicate and thoughtful kiss against his lips.

“I had fun today Dean. Thank you,” Castiel smiled, which melted Dean more than he’d ever admit. “I’d like to do this again.”

“Count on it,” Dean promised as he watched Castiel slip into his room. Still no sex, he hung his head as he walked down the hallway willing the bulge in his pants to subside, but at least he’d scored a second date. Dean could be patient, hell Dean wanted to be patient for Castiel.


	5. Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither man spoke as they entered the dorm and headed straight for Dean’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry meant to update this sooner but here it is. This chapter is adult ;)

It was after their third date that Castiel had finally been ready. The pair had decided to go to the movies. Dean had barely made it half way through before his hand started exploring Castiel’s leg. The smaller man protested but only half-heartedly.

When the credits started they were already outside the cinema on the pathway back to campus. Neither man spoke as they entered the dorm and headed straight for Dean’s room. 

Words were not necessary as Dean slowly kissed down Castiel’s neck before removing his shirt. Dean’s shirt soon followed. The pair then found themselves on Dean’s bed. Luckily Dean had his own dorm room so they would not have to worry about being interrupted.

The smaller man’s breath hitched as Dean reached for his belt. Once undone Dean unzipped Castiel’s jeans and removed them, along with his underwear. It wasn’t long before both men were naked chest to chest.

Dean was glad he was not sporting any injuries. He’d learnt in the past that bruises and wounds were not the best when trying to get into someone else’s pants. It was not long before Dean used his power to flip them both so Castiel was a top of him; straddling Dean.

Lazily Dean stroked their cocks in one hand as his other held Castiel steady by the hip. 

Relaxing into the motion, Castiel bucked his hips forward into Dean’s hand. It felt so good but he wanted more. Without hesitation he trailed his kisses down Dean’s neck to his chest before teasing Dean’s right nipple with his tongue. That earned him a mixture of a laugh and a heated, pleasured grown from the slayer.

It was not long before Castiel was in position. Practiced he bobbed his head down and took Dean’s length into his mouth.

Dean gasped and tried his best not to buck forward. “Holy fuck Cas,” he moaned. “So good.”

Castiel took that as a sign to continue sinking lower until he had nearly all of Dean in his mouth. Then he eased back and started the process again. 

At a loss for words all Dean could do was continue to gasp as Castiel sucked him. 

When Castiel finally pulled away the other man whimpered at the loss of contact. “Dean,” his voice was low and gravelly with need.

Dean nodded, he knew what Castiel was referring to. Reaching over to his bedside table Dean retrieved a bottle of lube and a condom. With ease he managed to lift Castiel up and slide a slicked up finger into him. It was tight and hot.

“Fuck,” Castiel grunted through his teeth. It sounded so sexy, Dean’s cock twitched at the curse word. “Dean I…” Castiel couldn’t even finish his sentence, he did not care that he had barely been prepped.

Again Dean flipped them so that he was now on top. Ripping open the condom packet he quickly rolled it onto himself. “Ready?” he gave one last check, which was met with a nod from the other man. When Dean thrust into him he was slow and steady. He had to be careful not to lose control in the heat of the moment, because if he did then he could really hurt the other man. After a few thrusts he felt Castiel’s legs wrap around him allowing him to get a better angle. 

Castiel had witnessed Dean’s strength before but he hadn’t felt it directly. But now his arms lay held together above his head pinned down effortlessly by only one of Dean’s hands. Yet there was a strange gentleness to it as well as if he could trust that Dean was not going to hurt him. Castiel would be lying if he did not admit that the way Dean was holding him down wasn’t a turn on. 

Dean used his free hand to begin pumping at Castiel’s cock in time with his own rhythm. He soaked up every moan that left the other man’s lips. Each time Castiel breathed out a groan or “fuck” or “Dean please,” it stirred Dean on more. He’d wanted this since that first night they had met in that alleyway. 

A climax ripped through Castiel and Dean stroked him past it. He came onto Dean’s hand and his own stomach. The sight was too much for Dean as he came next, orgasm jolting through him. “Cas,” he hissed as his hips slowed.

Together they collapsed onto the bed panting.

“That was…incredible,” Castiel broke the silence first. 

Dean smirked as he looked into the pair of blue eyes next to him. “You are incredible.”

Castiel blushed and Dean laughed at the innocent look he was sporting even in a post sex haze. They did not stay like that long as Dean soon moved to grab a towel to clean them both up with. He was a little upset when Castiel started getting dressed. “You know you can stay the night Cas, I’m not patrolling tonight.”

“I want to,” Castiel tried to reassure him. “But I have a huge test tomorrow morning.” Dean remembered him mentioning that earlier when they got dinner before the movie. “Rain check?”

Dean smiled. “I will hold you to that.” Not even a post sex haze could subside the nerd that dwell within Castiel. 

The pair laughed before Castiel closed the gap between them. “My test finishes at noon, we can get some lunch afterwards if you are free?”

“Sounds perfect,” Dean pulled him in for a kiss. 

“Goodnight Dean,” Castiel packed up the remainder of this things. 

“Good luck on your test,” Dean kissed his forehead as they stood at the doorway. Moments later Castiel was gone. Dean was grinning to himself like an idiot. He picked up his dirty clothes and chucked them into the hamper before strutting off to his fridge to grab something to eat. Two things always made him hungry: slaying and sex.

Castiel was still blushing as he walked down the hallway, whilst he had wanted to stay he did not think ‘mind-blowing sex’ was an excuse his professor was likely to approve of. 

“My, my,” a figure to his side grabbed his attention. “Someone’s in a good mood.”

Caught off guard Castiel was near the stair well when he turned around. Meg; Dean’s party crazy neighbor was standing opposite him. “Um…hi,” he did not really know her but he was not going to be rude.

“Did I just see you coming out of Dean’s room?” she smiled dryly at him. Castiel’s face went redder. “Aw come now don’t be shy. I think you two make a cute couple.”

“Thank you,” Castiel really was not sure what she wanted.

“Tell me,” Meg walked towards him. “What does it take to get into a slayer’s pants?” She was practically purring.

Offended Castiel was going to tell simply tell her to get lost before his mind rewound the words. Did she just say slayer? “What?” 

“Come now, we are all friends,” Meg smiled again, her face morphing in front of Castiel. “It can be our little secret,” her fangs were now clearly visible. She was a vampire. 

Castiel barely had time to react before she pushed him down the flight of stairs. He landed hard, thinking about how Dean was only down the other end of the hall before he fell unconscious.


	6. He Will Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you ever want to see him alive again head to the old warehouse three blocks east of campus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter. hope you guys enjoyed the whole thing. peace out.

_Hey Deannie the big tough slayer,_

_We have your lover boy, so cute when he’s unconscious._

_If you ever want to see him alive again head to the old warehouse three blocks east of campus._

_Love_

_Meg & Alistair_

_PS This is a trap_

Dean crumpled the paper in his hand. Rage filled him as he nearly ripped his door off to get outside, not caring that he was still in a t-shirt and boxers. He scanned the hallway and bee-lined for Meg’s room. He kicked the door open. It was completely empty. “Where is she?” he called to one of the guys across the hall. He had seen him hanging out with Meg on occasion.

“Dude, didn’t you hear? Meg Masters was found dead a couple days ago. The school had her stuff moved to storage. It hit her parents really hard, because now it appears that her body has gone missing from the morgue."

Retreating back to his room, Dean crashed on the end of his bed, head in his hands. Cas was gone and it was all his fault. 

Calm down he thought to himself. Cas could still be alive and if so he needed Dean. Stilling his mind, Dean finally controlled the tremors in his hands and began to plan. He had heard rumors about Alistair; the towns local vampire ruler. Over two hundred years old and about as strong as they come. Dean needed to be ready but most of all he needed to save Castiel.

******** 

Castiel tried to gain a sense of his surroundings, but his head ached too much. He could make out that he was in some sort of abandoned building; most likely a warehouse or factory. There were also several others in there with him. Vampires he knew that much. 

“Look who is awake,” Like a cat stalking an injured mouse, Meg circled Castiel as he stood tied to a support beam. “Did we have a nice nap?” she mocked.

“What do you want?” Castiel hissed back.

“Now that’s no way to speak to your hosts,” an older man walked towards him. “I am Alistair and whom might you be?”

“Fuck off,” Castiel snapped. This earnt him a backhand from Meg. 

“Such language,” Alistair faked shock. “Meg here tells me that we have a mutual associate: The slayer.”

Castiel looked away but this only triggered another hit from Meg. 

“Now if you are a good boy I will make you young and strong forever,” Alistair began to pace as he spoke. “But if you do not behave,” he gestured.

Following the movement Castiel looked to his right and saw them; a pile of bodies, motionless: dead. He swallowed hard but did not want to give in. “Dean will save me.”

“I am counting on that but you see this is what you would call a trap,” Alistair laughed, which in turn caused the other vampires to laugh.

“Dean _will_ save me,” he shouted again with a fire in his eyes.

For a third time Meg struck him. 

“Touch me again and Dean will kill you first,” Castiel warned. His head was throbbing and his wrists were burning from the rope that bound his arms behind his back.

Meg smirked. She reached forward playfully and ran a hand down the side of Castiel’s face. “Nothing,” she looked over both her shoulders before backhanding Castiel hard once more. “He’s not coming for you blue eyes. Big bad Dean just does not give a d-” she paused looking down at the arrow head sticking out of her chest. 

Castiel winced, drawing himself backwards as Meg turned to dust before his eyes. 

“Well he did warn her,” came the shout from the other end of the warehouse. 

Whilst his vision was fuzzy, Castiel could still make out the figure just barely. Dean had come for him. The slayer was now making his way down from the staircase attached to the fire escape. He reloaded his crossbow but decided to toss it as two vampires came towards him. 

He gained control of the fight rather quickly knocking one to the ground to give him time to stake the other. Mere seconds later after blocking a couple of kicks he managed to stake the second attacker. Now it was just Dean and Alistair.

The vampire lunged, his movements were slow but there was real strength to his punches as Dean had to carefully block each one.

After taking a hit to the stomach Dean managed to hit Alistair twice in the face before landing a kick that sent the demon flying to the ground a few feet away.

Knowing he only had seconds, Dean ran towards Castiel. In one swift motion he broke the ropes that bound the other man. “Cas,” he whispered as he ran his thumb down Castiel’s cheek. “You are alright, I got you.” 

“Dean,” Castiel choked out a reply. “I-”

“There’s no time Cas,” Dean cut him off. “You need to run, get outside and go. It’s daylight so no one will follow you.”

“Not leaving without you,” Castiel swayed on his feet. 

Dean pushed him towards the exit. “I’ll be alright as long as I know you are safe.” Castiel opened his mouth to reply but Dean silenced him. “I don’t have time to argue Cas, now go!” Dean barked.

Stumbling forward Castiel made his way across the room. 

With the other man safe Dean was right to get back to business. He had the upper hand. At least that is what he had thought. Alistair was no longer lying on the ground. Dean did a double take but did not see the steel pipe as it hit him on the back. 

A normal person would be unconscious at that type of blow but Dean just fell to the ground. Disorientated he managed to get back to his feet blocking the pipe as Alistair swung it again. However his actions were much slower now as the vampire countered punching Dean in the cheek.

“You are not looking so good,” Alistair taunted. “Brave choice taking your eyes off of me to save your little boy toy.” 

Dean swung again, connecting this time. But the contact was not as hard as he’d liked. He had to admit that pipe had done some real damage. Things were not looking so good. He reached into his jacket to grab his last stake but Alistair simply whacked it out of his hands before knocking the slayer onto the ground. 

“Don’t worry,” Alistair grabbed Dean’s shirt and pulled him up from the cement. “I’ll get your boy back,” he punched Dean. “And I will bite him,” he hit Dean again. “But you’ll be long dead so you won’t have to watch him turn if it’s any consolation.” 

Too weak to fight back Dean felt Alistair pull his jacket out of the way exposing his neck fully. This was it. Dean smiled to himself. At least Cas was okay.

“Goodbye slayer,” Alistair grinned as he reached forward, fangs ready. The vampire stopped, his grip on Dean gone as he stood upright once more. “No, no, no,” he looked down at the arrow protruding out of his chest. “How?!” He turned to see Castiel standing several feet away with Dean’s crossbow in hand. 

Alistair was dust on the floor by the time Castiel reached Dean. Pure adrenalin and luck the two things that let Castiel make it to the crossbow and fire on time. Not wanting to lose Dean was about the only thing keeping Castiel on his feet at his reached the other man. “Dean,” he all but collapsed into his arms.

“I got you Cas,” Dean struggled to steady them both to the ground. He was starting to feel better but needed a few more minutes to recover enough to get them out of there. Being daytime he knew no reinforcements would come looking around anytime soon.

********

After lots of begging on Castiel’s behalf and a few mandatory self-defence lessons, Dean finally let Cas come along on a patrol. That is of course only after he made Cas swear never to mention this to Dean’s watcher Bobby who’d flay them both alive if he knew Dean was taking such a risk. 

That’s how Castiel ended up in a cemetery at midnight, one week after finals, walking along the dirt trail seemingly alone. 

“What do you have here?” a vampire cut him off. “Out for an evening stroll?” It taunted. “Need some company?”

Dean stealthy as ever appeared from his hiding spot and grabbed the vampire. “He’s with me,” Dean locked the demon’s arms behind its back. “Cas if you would do the honours.”

Castiel reached into his jacket and retrieved a stake. In one solid motion he plunged it into the vampire as Dean had shown him in training. It turned to dust and Castiel met a pair of green eyes with his own. Pure exhilaration flooding his face.

“You look so hot right now,” Dean smirked before pulling Castiel into a quick kiss. “And you know what they say about slaying?”

Castiel shook his head as he put the stake back into its resting place.

“It always makes you horny,” Dean smirked his usual smartass grin.

Castiel was going to laugh at the other man but instead let himself be pulled into another kiss.


End file.
